Te maldigo plátano, te maldigo Snapchat
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Advertencia: Lemmon explícito] Lo último que el Uchiha quería era ser remplazado por un plátano, pero no podía negar que esas fotos lo habían excitado bastante. Maldito Snapchat. Y malditas las amigas de Sakura quienes la habían grabado comer la maldita fruta.


.

**Te maldigo plátano. Te maldigo Snapchat.**

**.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes ni Snapchat me pertenecen. Solo la historia._

**.**

Cuando ellos empezaron a salir, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Sakura tenía unas manías bastante particulares que él desde un comienzo había considerado adorables. Como cuando se compraba un libro nuevo, por ejemplo. Después de quitarle la envoltura de plástico que lo envolvía, ella lo abría a la mitad e inspiraba el aroma del libro profundamente. O cuando salían a comer comida rápida, también. Ella nunca comía sus papas fritas si no las colocaba sobre bastantes servilletas primero. Ni siquiera le dejaba comer ni una.

Es por eso que cuando Ino le dijo que Sakura comía el plátano de una manera bastante rara, él no le hizo caso. Supuso que lo grabaría para tenerlo de recuerdo.

Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que su novia comería la _bendita_ fruta de una manera tan sugestiva. Cuando la vio comer así, sintió como su compañero de batalla se levantaba poco a poco mientras que cada vez envidiaba más al plátano. Lamía la punta, mordía un poco haciendo una "o" con la boca y volvía a lamer. Quería que Sakura esté lamiendo otra _cosa_ en esos momentos. Nunca se sintió tan frustrado en sus 20 años de vida.

.

—¡Sakura!— chilló Ino, dejando caer su tenedor de metal sobre la mesa del comedor.

Estaban ella, Sakura y Hinata tomando un pequeño descanso de la clase de Realidad Nacional de esa mañana. Era el único curso que compartían en las tres carreras diferentes que llevaban, y por ende, las únicas veces que lograban verse durante la larga semana de clases. Ino estaba comiendo su ensalada César como de costumbre; Sakura, su sándwich; y Hinata, una barra de cereal con fresas secas. Habían estado conversando tranquilamente acerca de los planes que podrían hacer para el fin de semana. Querían aprovechar en ir a la playa pues aún los días estaban soleados. Sin embargo, fue cuando Sakura sacó su plátano de la lonchera cuando Ino gritó.

—¿Qué?— musitó Sakura avergonzada. Un montón de estudiantes, que estaban discutiendo acerca de los trabajos y últimos exámenes que se avecinaban, se quedaron mirándolas. La mayoría de ellos molestos y algunos sorprendidos, porque no era común que hayan gritos en plena cafetería.

—No vas a comer ese plátano.— le contestó la rubia, fuerte y claro. Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante la seriedad en su voz.

—Tengo hambre y te recuerdo, de nuevo, que no he tomado desayuno. Mierda, ¡ni siquiera cené ayer!— se quejó.

—No es mi culpa que no puedas controlar tus instintos carnales con tu novio y que, por ende te olvides de cenar. Tienes que seguir mi ejemplo Sakurita, querida. Primero es la cena romántica y después se hace el amor.— explicó a su mejor amiga como si fuera una niña pequeña. Hinata rodó los ojos ante su actitud infantil y Sakura le sacó la lengua.

—Por eso estás gordita, Ino-cerda…— Sakura le dijo burlonamente.

—Técnicamente, si está teniendo relaciones con Sai no debería de subir de peso después de una cena. Dicen que con el sexo quemas bastantes calorías.— interrumpió Hinata.

La conversación se estaba poniendo realmente interesante. Ino miraba fulminantemente a Hinata, quien sin querer había insinuado que ella estaba subida de peso. Sakura aprovechó que sus mejores amigas estaban distraídas para sacar su preciada fruta triunfalmente. Se reía internamente de lo ridícula que Ino podría llegar cuando se trataba de su peso. Lo peló ansiosamente y le dio una pequeña mordida, saboreando el pedazo de plátano en su boca por un par de segundos.

—Sakura, ¿podrías comer el plátano de una manera menos perturbante, por favor?

Ella alzó una ceja. No sabía exactamente a qué se referían. Ella comía el plátano de una manera completamente normal, o al menos así lo sentía ella. ¿Por qué no le dejaban comer su fruta preferida tranquila? Ella nunca criticaba la manera en que Ino comía la pizza o cuando Hinata comía una hamburguesa. Mientras que ella seguía comiendo su plátano, sus amigas la miraban de una manera suplicante.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó realmente irritada.

—¡Deja de comer tu plátano así!

Sakura rodó sus ojos y siguió comiendo su plátano. Ino suspiró en derrota. Hinata, en cambio, sacó el iPhone rosado de la cartera de Sakura y la filmó comiendo plátano. Sakura estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

.

Sasuke estaba saliendo de su clase de Cálculo II cuando su iPhone vibró en su pantalón. Desde que su novia le había creado Snapchat, el aparato no dejaba de sonar todo el maldito día. Si no eran los famosos _snaps_ de Naruto, era uno de su novia. Y los últimos los tenía muy bien guardados en una carpeta muy especial y bajo clave en su celular. Mayormente eran fotos de ella con ropa interior sexy o a veces sin ella. Sakura aún seguía en la universidad, por lo que era muy improbable que sea un _snap_ sexy de ella. Tal vez era un selfie de ella con sus amigas en la cafetería. Si no le fallaba el cálculo, a esa hora tomaban un pequeño break.

—Teme, ¿me prestas tu celular? Dejé el mío en el carro y no encuentro a Hinata por ningún lado.

La voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de su ensoñación, dándole su celular casi automáticamente después de desbloquearlo. Colgó la pequeña mochila en su hombro y sus pies se dirigieron hacia la cafetería en busca de su novia. No la había visto desde la mañana, y aunque trate de negarlo, ya la había empezado a extrañar.

—Oye, Sakura-chan te mandó un _snap_.

Naruto presionó en el pequeño cuadrado rojo y el video de ocho segundos que Hinata había grabado, se mostró. Sakura comiendo su plátano y en la descripción decía _No basta con el consolador, bebé…_ Terminó el video e inmediatamente salió otra foto. Esta vez Hinata le había hecho un acercamiento a la cámara y los labios de Sakura estaban a punto de morder la punta del plátano. Esta vez, la descripción decía _Sasuke-kuun, quiero otra cosa en mi boca._

—Al parecer está muy necesitada Sasuke.— le dijo Naruto ahogando una risa divertida.— O al parecer te remplazará un plátano.

Lo último que el Uchiha quería era ser remplazado por un plátano, pero no podía negar que esas fotos lo habían excitado bastante. El tan solo imaginar a su novia moviendo su lengua tan traviesamente por toda su longitud lo ponían duro. Maldito Snapchat. Y malditas las amigas de Sakura quienes la habían grabado comer la maldita fruta. Al principio no les había creído, pero ya no necesitaba más evidencia. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era estar en el departamento que ahora compartía con su novia y hacerle el amor para hacerle recordar que lo que menos necesitaba ella era un consolador.

Así que con una dolorosa erección en los pantalones que luchaba por salir, siguió a Naruto para llegar a la cafetería.

—¡Hinata-chan!— saludó el rubio con una radiante sonrisa al ver a su novia.

—Naruto-kun…— contestó la Hyuga devolviéndole la sonrisa, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de su novia, besando su frente cariñosamente. Sakura, quien ya había terminado de comer su plátano, lo abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia sus labios hacia los suyos. Él le contestó ansiosamente. En la mañana no habían tenido mucho tiempo para acariciarse y besarse como mayormente lo hacían. La cafetería no era el lugar apropiado para hacerlo, pero al menos podía besar sus labios como había deseado hacer desde que su alarma sonó.

—Guárdense sus ganas de follar para su departamento…— murmuró Ino enojada.

—Oh créeme que lo haré Ino-cerda.— Sakura soltó una risita divertida luego de dejar un último beso sobre los labios de Sasuke.

Sakura terminó de acomodar las cosas de su cartera y después de despedirse de sus amigos, salió de la cafetería de la mano de su Uchiha favorito.

.

El viaje al departamento de la pareja fue en un cómodo silencio. A Sasuke casi no le gustaba prender la radio y Sakura no era una fanática de la radio tampoco. Llegaron al edificio en diez minutos. Sasuke aparcó el auto en el sitio número 23. Apagó el carro y después de sacar la llave, cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Rodeó el carro por detrás y como el caballero que era, le abrió la puerta del carro a su novia.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Al llegar al departamento, se tumbaron ambos en su cama aún destendida. El estómago de Sasuke interrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Él no había tenido tiempo de conseguir un snack para el día. Sakura sonrió levemente, mientras se acurrucaba con él. Dejó pequeños besos en su cuello y rostro aleatoriamente.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? Te puedo hacer una ensalada ligera y después podemos salir a comer a algún lado.— sugirió mientras que se sentaba al borde de la cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

—Yo quiero otra _cosa_.— respondió sugestivamente Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—¿En serio?— preguntó ella, fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa. Se sacó la blusa tortuosa y lentamente, tirándola en su closet y revelando un sostén de encaje casi transparente. —¿Qué quieres Sasuke-kun?

—Quiero ser tu plátano.

La expresión divertida e insinuante que Sakura tenía en su rostro, cambió a una enojada. Y esto sacó a Sasuke de quicio.

—No me digas que tú también te vas a quejar de la manera en que como el plátano. Porque créeme que no es gracioso Sasuke.

_Auch._

'Sasuke'. Sonó tan escueto y frío.

—No me estoy quejando.— le respondió, tratando de guardar la calma. —Solo pienso que es sexy.

—¿Q-qué?

Sakura no entendía exactamente qué estaba pasando con Sasuke. _¿Él en serio pensaba que la forma en que comía el plátano era sexy?_ Había esperado de todo menos esa respuesta. Al estar tan metida en sus pensamientos, ni se había percatado que su novio se había levantado de la cama y estaba frente a ella; sus manos fijas en la curva de su espalda y su mirada en sus ojos verdes. Desesperado, sacó su celular y le mostró el video y las fotos de Snapchat. De tan solo volver a verla comer el plátano, se excitaba de nuevo.

Sakura no quería creerlo, pero lo aceptaba. La manera en que comía plátano era muy sensual. La manera en que lamía, mordía y volvía a lamer el plátano era demasiado sugestiva. Nunca se había percatado hasta aquel momento. Se sentí tan avergonzada. Y aún más con las descripciones que seguramente Hinata había escrito en el video y la foto. Lo peor de todo es que, pensándolo bien, sí quería otra _cosa_ en su boca. Acariciarlo y besarlo en toda su longitud, pero más que nada _comérselo_. Se sentía tan pervertida y a la vez tan húmeda. Después de tener ese tipo de pensamientos, lo único que había conseguido había sido calentarse.

—¿Sabes qué era lo único que deseaba cuando me llegaron estas fotos? Deseaba que mi pene estuviese en tu boca mientras te lo _comías_.— susurró en su oído.

Sasuke le habló con una voz tan aterciopelada, que volvieron locas a las hormonas de Sakura. Quería saltarle encima y que le haga el amor tan desenfrenadamente. Estaba _tan_ húmeda que le daba vergüenza de tan solo pensar lo mojadas que estarían sus minúsculas bragas en ese momento. No le sorprendería que sus piernas ya estén ligeramente manchadas con sus líquidos vaginales.

—Sasuke-kun…— susurró ella en un gemido que lo volvió completamente loco. Su pene se le paró al instante, ansioso por estar dentro de ella en ese mismo instante. —Quiero besarlo, quiero tocarlo, quiero lamerlo… Quiero _comérmelo_.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso apresurado. Sus lenguas peleaban, mientras mordían traviesamente el labio inferior del otro. Sasuke empezó a retroceder y Sakura rodeó sus piernas en su cintura. Sus pies aterrizaron en el piso cuando la parte trasera de las rodillas de Sasuke chocaron con el borde de la cama. Antes de que Sasuke se siente en el borde de la cama; ella le bajó los jeans y bóxers, relamiéndose los labios ante la vista. Su pene estaba completamente erecto, bombeando sangre como loco. Pero antes quería torturarlo un poquito más.

Le quitó la camisa, botón por botón, sentándose en sus piernas y moviéndose de arriba abajo simulando una penetración, sin dejar de besarlo lentamente. Lo empujó de los hombros para que caiga echado boca arriba sobre la cama. Bajo su intensa mirada; se quitó el sostén, la falda y sus minúsculas bragas; tirándolas tras ella. Finalmente desnuda, gateó sensualmente sobre él para volverlo a besar. En ningún momento se sentó sobre él. Permaneció en posición de cuatro durante todo el beso.

Sus labios se fueron desviando de los de él, bajando por su pecho. Su erecto miembro jugaba divertido con sus pálidos senos con la ayuda de las manos libres de Sasuke, sacándole pequeños gemidos al humedecerlos con el pre-semen que empezaba a salir del glande. Sus pezones estaban tan sensibles al ser tocados por su pene, que no sabía si podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. Sus labios siguieron bajando hasta su pelvis, en donde su mentón ya rozaba con la punta de su miembro.

—Mhn… Sasuke-kun, se ve _tan_ grande…— murmuró lamiéndose los labios, mientras que cogía el pene entre sus manos.

Era un poco grueso y relativamente largo, y recordaba con un poco de nostalgia la primera vez que estuvo dentro de ella. Cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que no entraría en ella… Pero entró perfectamente bien. Una vez que la penetró, no quiso que salga de ella. Y no lo hizo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Primero lo besó, desde la base hasta la punta. Sentía como la sangre latía por dentro con cada beso que dejaba. Su nariz acariciaron los pocos vellos púbicos que él tenía en sus testículos, inhalando su aroma tan viril. Besó cada centímetro sin detenerse.

Después lo tocó. Recostando su cabeza en su vientre, y las piernas aún dobladas, sus manos suaves lo tocaron deliberadamente. Sentía con las puntas de sus dedos, cómo la textura de su pene cambiaba. De ligeramente rugosa en la base y lisa en el medio, hasta húmeda en la punta.

Luego lo lamió. Con su lengua recorrió de arriba abajo como si fuera una paleta de helado. Lamió primero la punta, quitando el pre-semen y saboreando el sabor salado de éste. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta la base, mientras que sus manos jugaron con sus testículos. Y al llegar a la base, volvió a ascender, girando levemente la cabeza para lamer el lado de su miembro que aún permanecía seco.

Y finalmente se lo _comió_.

Se lo metió en la boca, poco a poco, para irse acostumbrando a su tamaño. Y empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo, ayudándose con su mano. Mordía juguetonamente y lamía también. El semen salió con fuerza cuando Sasuke llegó a la cumbre, y Sakura casi se atora. No se acordaba de lo salado que era. Lo pasó rápidamente. Sacó el pene de su boca con cuidado y antes de dejarlo, dejó un último beso en la punta.

El corazón de Sasuke estaba galopeando como loco. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo contenido por tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo tan placentero. Su novia lo quería matar. Antes de que ella diga algo, la atrajo a sus labios apasionadamente. Sus labios aún tenían el sabor de su semen, pero a él no le importó. La siguió besando hasta que se quedó sin aire. La colocó debajo de él con delicadeza y apoyó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para no apoyar todo su peso sobre ella.

—Eres increíble…— dijo él finalmente, con la respiración entrecortada. Ella también estaba agitada, por lo que besó su nariz, agradecida por el comentario.

Sin aviso, abrió sus adormecidas piernas, mirando fijamente su vagina. Y estaba tan húmeda, que se puso duro de nuevo al verla así. Sus labios (tanto mayores como menores) estaban enrojecidos y su vagina realmente dilatada, suplicando para ser penetrada de una vez. Un travieso dedo de pianista se coló entre sus pliegues, sacándole un fuerte gemido. Su clítoris palpitaba al igual que su corazón, rogando por atención. Con su larga lengua lamió el tramo desde extremo norte a sur, ida y vuelta, haciéndole gemir nuevamente.

—Sasu- Sasuke-kun… Mételo ya. Ahora.— gimió como si fuera una niña caprichosa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Tú solo dime nena…— su mirada subió hasta sus desatendidos pechos. Y una mirada traviesa surcó su rostro.

Cada mano se dirigió a un seno, apretujándolo levemente. Sus pulgares acariciaron los erectos pezones y dejó un largo tramo de besos en el valle de sus pechos. Sakura gimió al sentir esa zona tan sensible ser atacada por unas manos calientes y juguetonas. Sasuke masajeaba sus senos en círculos, sin dejar de dejar besos por todos lados.

—Quiero que me penetres hasta el fondo, que metas tu pene tan grande y largo dentro de mi vagina. Y quiero que sea duro y profundo, como te gusta a ti y que a mí me excita tanto. Y quiero que me digas cosas sucias en el oído. Que quieres estrujar mis tetas, que quieres morder mis pezones o que quieres lamer mi redondo trasero. Quiero que vayas rápido y que derrames tu semen, tu leche blanca y tan deliciosa, dentro de mí. Que me mojes toda. Y que todos mis líquidos bañen tu pene. Quiero que me beses. Quiero que tu pene se quede dentro de mi toda la noche. Quiero que me hagas el amor sin parar.

—Eres tan sexy cuando te pones así… Haré eso y más. Te haré gemir toda la noche.

De una sola estocada, la penetró hasta el fondo, tal y como ella lo había pedido. Ella gimió fuertemente mientras que él se movía con frenesí dentro de ella, con penetradas profundas y duras. Salía de ella, su pene bañado en sus líquidos, y volvía a deslizarse por entre sus pliegues con más fuerza. Él gruñía, la cama rechinaba por los movimientos rápidos que hacían. Y nunca la dejó de besar mientras que la penetraba. Ni siquiera cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, cuando derramó su leche dentro de ella.

—Tienes unas tetas tan grandes. Desde que te vi, supe que serían así cuando te tuviese en mis brazos, desnuda. Que tendrías unas tetas tan suaves y con unos pezones que me volverían loco.— le dijo, mientras que cambiaban de posición para poder penetrarla de nuevo y acariciaba sus senos.

—Sasuke-kun… Estoy tan mojada por ti.— le respondió ella, excitada.

—Lo sé.— musitó él, moviéndose dentro de ella sin parar. —Y eso me excita tanto… ¿Sientes mi corazón? ¿Sientes lo loco que se pone por verte así, tan excitada y sexy?

—Sasuke-kun…— gimió ella.

—Te amo.— le dijo en el oído cuando él se volvió a derramar dentro de ella, besando su mejilla.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.— contestó sonriente, besando sus labios ansiosamente.

.

Hinata tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Naruto. Después de una larga semana de finales, finalmente tenían un tiempo para estar juntos y relajados. La película estaba realmente interesante. Mayormente no le gustaba ver películas de acción ni de espías, pero la que Naruto había puesto al parecer valía la pena. Dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novio y desbloqueó su celular al sentirlo vibrar. _Seguramente es un tonto snap de Ino_, pensó ella para sus adentros.

Sin embargo cuando abrió el snap que resultó ser de Sakura, tiró su iPhone al otro lado del sillón después de soltar un pequeño chillido. Su mejor amiga sabía a la perfección que a ella no le gustaba hablar de temas de sexo tan abiertamente. Y esto lo había hecho a propósito, en venganza por lo de la semana pasada. Era una foto con acercamiento suficiente como para saber que Sakura estaba "comiendo" el pene de su novio. Y en la descripción ponía: _Definitivamente mejor que el consolador._

—Sakura-hentai…

—¿Qué pasó Hinata?— le preguntó el rubio preocupado, al verla tan enojada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

—Nada, Naruto-kun… Solo un tonto snap de Sakura-chan…

.

.

_3357 palabras ;)_

_12 de julio del 2014_

_._

_Ahhh… Se siente tan bien escribir de nuevo en español. Estos días he estado más enfocada en el SasuSaku Week y no he podido escribir nada en español en un buen tiempo…_

_Así que espero que mi one-shot de comeback les haya gustado. Me divertí un poco porque tengo una amiga que come el plátano como lo hace Sakura en el fic y todo el mundo la fastidia por hacerlo. Y bueno, snapchat a veces también se pone de nuestro lado cuando quiere ;)_

_Sin mas me despido y nos leemos pronto en mis actualizaciones_

_Cuidense!_

_Hats_

.

No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook.

Así estarán al dia con mis actualizaciones y noticias.

El link está en mi perfil :)

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
